Hallelujah
by Fcuk-The-Universe
Summary: After a while sitting there, Michael turned his head and looked at Lucifer sitting beside him, and he smiled, and it took Lucifer's breath away, it was radiant and beautiful and he had it committed to memory in the chance that he never got to see it again on his older brothers face.


"It's good to see you, Michael" Lucifer stood in front of his brother in the youngest Winchester's body and looked him up and down. He felt an almost foreign feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, seeing his brother again. "You too. It's been.. Too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael's eyes, Adam's eyes, looked back at him and it reminded him of what used to be, but he pushed it aside. "No. Not really" and he couldn't. He wished it didn't have to happen. "Are you ready?" Of course he wasn't ready, he wanted to scream, he wasn't ready to kill his brother, and he didn't want to. "As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes that we didn't have to do this". A big part, but he didn't say it. "Yeah. Me too". And that stabbed him right in the chest. "Well then why are we here?" "Oh, you know why. I have no choice, after what you did" He gritted his teeth and moved a step closer. "What I did? What if it's not my fault?" Michael's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil." 

"So?" Lucifer's eyes opened wide. "So why? And why make us fight? I just. I can't figure out the point"  
"What's your point?" "We are going to kill eachother. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. Let's just walk off the chessboard." Lucifer waited for Michael's answer. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son and I have my orders." "Michael.. You don't have to follow them" "What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you?" Lucifer sucked in a breath. "Please, Michael-" "You know, you haven't changed a bit, Lucifer. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me -all of us- and you made our father leave" "No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us" What Michael said next hurt him to the core. "You're a monster Lucifer. And I have to kill you". Looking into those eyes, eyes he was so familiar with, he thought back.

(***)

The words sang haunted him, the melody floating through his window, and he found himself following them to the source, watching his brother from a distance, sitting on the grass, tears running themselves down his cheeks. His heart clenched painfully at the sight, and he had to look away, feeling that he was intruding on something that he shouldn't see, something that was Michael's alone. The words seemed to make something inside him tighten, and a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto his clothes. He slowly walked over the where Michael sat and sank down beside him, and him and Michael sat in silence, Lucifer pulling Michael close with his left arm. After a while sitting there, Michael turned his head and looked at Lucifer sitting beside him, and he smiled, and it took Lucifer's breath away, it was radiant and beautiful and he had it committed to memory in the chance that he never got to see it again on his older brothers face.

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

It was late, and Michael was next to him, his warmth against Lucifer's skin and he wrapped his arm around him, drawing him close. He knew it was wrong, that it wasn't something he should be doing, but he leant over Michael, watching his reactions and emotions as he leant in and pressed a small kiss to Michael's lips. Michael stared at him with an unchanging face but pulled him back to him when Lucifer tried to pull away and kissed him harder, saying everything he couldn't actually say. "I love you" He whispered into the air, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in the other's eyes. He was surprised to feel a hand at his chin and he opened them to look at the other man. "I know. I know" Michael whispered, and drew Lucifer closer to him by his waist, and he laid back down, absentmindedly playing with Lucifer's hair, and they stayed that way until the next morning.

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
Now you never show it to me, do you?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Michael's lips trailed down his neck, placing small biting kisses there and he gripped Michael's shoulders tighter, unwilling to let him go. His hands ran up and down his brother's strong back, dancing along his hips and he looked into Michael's eyes, the love there making his heart clench. He silently pressed his body more into Michael's and buried his face in Michael's shoulder. He needed this. He needed it more than he would ever need anything else. Michael's touch was soft and hesitant, but something in Lucifer's face must have made him more reassured because he touched harder, pressing into Lucifer firmly and making the sensations take Lucifer's breath away, holding tight to the body of his older brother, body shuddering under him and Michael's eyes never looked away from Lucifer's face as he climaxed. They lay there afterwards not talking, just staring silently at the ceiling and Michael pulled Lucifer closer and closed his eyes, content to just be.

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you can hear at night  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

The look on Michael's face said it all, he was just following orders. It didn't stop the pain from cutting into Lucifer's chest and making him want to do anything, just to please Michael, the only one he ever wanted to impress. The last thing he saw was a tear roll down the face he came to love, the face of the person who was kicking him out. He smiled sadly, reaching out to touch Michael's cheek for the last time and stepped back. Michael took a step towards him, trying to grab onto any part of Lucifer he could reach, to feel his skin beneath his hand one last time but Lucifer stepped back, refused to give Michael what he wanted. Michael had hurt him, he was the one that was going to send him down to the Cage, and he couldn't bear to look at him and feel the anger and the pain. The darkness got bigger and as he fell he opened his mouth, repeating Michael's words from long ago back to him. "I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

(***)

He couldn't bring himself to look up at his brother and go through with it. He wanted it all to go back to how it used to be, but he knew that it never could. Michael had left him when he needed it the most, when he needed his big brother, and Lucifer doubted they could ever go back to the trust they had before. His throat closed up and he stepped back, taking a deep breath. "If that's the way it has to be." He turned and walked away, not looking back. He smiled at the look of confusion and the pain on Michael's face and he relished in the fact that maybe now he gets to hurt Michael like Michael had hurt him and the thought brought a bittersweet smile to his face. He tensed and hesitated for a second when he heard Michael say something, and he knew it was intended for him, because Dean's face showed confusion still, even more at the seemingly random comment Michael had just made. "It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah". He looked over his shoulder, and saw Michael's face, resigned and beaten. He wanted to walk back and take his hand but he didnt. "I love you, Michael. My brother" he whispered into the air, knowing Michael would have heard him and he kept walking, and the further he walked, the more he felt as if his heart was shattering in his chest all over again.


End file.
